ideia de coelho
by carol-sana
Summary: outra fic com o apoio de Nathy chan! oq acontece quando Kumagoro tem uma uma ideia para unir mais Yuki e shuichi, e ajudar na relaçao de ryuichi e tatsuha? deixem reviws! completa!
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic de Gravitation!

Obs1:  essa fic a Nathy-chan , assim como outras, tbm ajudou a escrevê-la!

Obs2: Gravitation não me pertence!

Idéia de coelho

-SHUICHI, SHUICHI, SHUICHI, SHUICHI, SHUICHI, SHUICHI! – gritava um eufórico Ryuichi com seu inseparável amigo rosa nas mãos enquanto abria a porta da N-G.

-Ryuichi?

K parou de limpar sua arma e foi receber o cantor, mas parecia que não seria fácil parar aquela alegre criatura.

-K –gritou o moreno pulando em cima do loiro. – CADE O SHUICHI? – olhando para os lados tentando achar o amigo.

O empresário apenas apontou para um canto, onde alguém sentado de frente para a parede recebia um sermão de Suguru.

-AH! SHUICHI VOCE TA AI! – gritava o cantor da Grasper.

-Ah. Oi Ryu. Tudo bom? – dizia Shuichi desanimado.

-Uhum. O que houve Shu? Kumaguro não gosta de te ver assim. – Ryuichi disse com cara triste colocando o coelhinho na frente.

Fujisaki se meteu no meio da conversa contando de reto a reto o que aconteceu.

- O que? – perguntou um inocente Ryuichi abraçado ao Kumaguro.

-Ah, o Yuki expulsou o Shu-chan – cortou Hiro rapidamente fazendo o cantor abrir o maior berreiro.

-Não fique assim Shuichi, eu vim aqui justamente por isso. – tentava animar Ryuichi.

- Co,como assim Ryu-chan? – perguntou Shuichi limpando as lagrimas.

- Na verdade, o Kumaguro teve uma idéia para unir ainda mais você e o Yuki-san.

Shuichi começou a se interessar.

-MAS ANTES VAMOS TRABALHAR – gritou um estressado Suguru.

Yuki estava atônito. Há alguns minutos estava trabalhando em seu novo livro e agora estava escutando seu amante lhe dizer que estava acabando com tudo.

- Desculpe Yuki.

Shuichi fez menção de se virar, mas o loiro o puxou para um ardente e demorado beijo, porem sem o cantor corresponder. Após o escritor se afastar, o vocalista vai até a porta e murmura um " desculpe, estou exausto da sua indiferença" e sai. Após a sua saída, Yuki fica sem reação.

O escritor sentou-se no sofá, apoiou o queixo nas mãos e ficou pensando.

"O que será q esta acontecendo?"

Porem o som do telefone tocando o traz de volta a realidade. Amaldiçoando quem ligou, Eiri atende o telefone, mas antes de dizer qualquer coisa, o irmão começa a berrar coisas sem sentido do outro lado da linha,porem, Tatsuha não contava com o fato de tê-lo pego em um péssimo momento.

- Tatsuha, estou realmente nervoso, a menos que seja algo importante, o que eu duvido muito, desligue antes que eu te mate.

- Na verdade Yuki, é importante sim. – começou a balbuciar Tatsuha – é o, é o, é o Ryu-chan... ele,ele terminou comigo! BUUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

-Ah! É só isso? – perguntou Yuki sossegado pelo telefone.

-Como assim só? Isso é uma lastima Yuki! – falava o moreno quase (leia-se já) chorando.

- Não tenho nada a ver com isso. Vá falar com a Mika – se irritou o loiro com tanta ladainha que o irmão falava. Mas, pêra ai. – Tatsuha, num ponto isso é estranho.

- Disse alguma coisa Yuki? – perguntou curioso.

-Não, vou desliga, e vê se não me enche mais. – Yuki avisou e desligou o telefone.

-Mas Y... hum? Desligou.

Após essa emocionante conversa por telefone com seu "querido" irmão, Yuki ficou pensativo no sofá de sua casa imaginando se alguém havia drogado Shuichi ou coisa parecida... ou será que era verdade? Ele era tão indiferente assim?

N/A: gente, capitulo curto só para introdução ok? Logo, logo posto o próximo!

Bjao para tds!


	2. Chapter 2

Após aquele fatídico dia, tentando ignorar, Yuki havia se auto-aprisionado em seu escritório para trabalhar. Mas, por intuito emocional, nada lhe vinha em mente, até que após exaustivas sete horas uma idéia começa a se formular em sua cabeça. Mas já diziam os antigos; "Nada está tão ruim, que não pode piorar" , e infelizmente...

-YUKI,MANO, CADE VOCE CRIATURA?

...era verdade. Tatsuha aparece derrubando as portas aos chutes até encontrar o escritor.

- YUKIVOCENAOVAIACREDITAR...AH VEM COMIGO – puxando o loiro porta afora.

O cérebro do mais velho tentava processar aquelas informações... Tatsuha...demolindo portas... puxando ele... CLANC.

- Pêra ai baka

Ao perceber a situação, Yuki tenta parar... tenta, porque sem perceber já haviam percorrido meia Tokyo e seu irmão freou subitamente, fazendo o loiro bater em suas costas.

-Abaixa ai - o moreno agachou atrás de uma moita e puxou o loiro junto... Desde quando aquele maníaco sádico tinha tanta força?

-BAKA! PERDEU A NOÇAO DO PERIGO? EU VOU...

-Psss.

-NÃO FAÇA PSSS PRA MIM, EU VOU...

-Olha lá – virando a cabeça do irmão pra frente.

Yuki se calou. Era uma doceria, e apesar dos bonés e óculos escuros, o loiro reconheceu Shuichi e Ryuichi... se beijando.

-Não é terrível? – Tatsuha estava praticamente a ponto de abrir um berreiro.

-Hum, eles escolheram. Não posso fazer nada. – disse um Yuki frio se levantando de olhos fechados.

"por que será que ele esta de olhos fechados? Acho que para não vê a cena! Então... AH! ELE AINDA GOSTA DELE! – pensava um assustado Tatsuha saindo correndo atrás o loiro – Yukiiiii...

- Eles se foram – avisou Ryu-chan.

-A... acho que invés de fazê-lo me amar mais,só farei ele me odiar. Ahh... será que é certo? – desanimava Shuichi.

-Ta tudo bem, Shuichi na no da. Vai dar tudo certo. – animava Ryuichi – Eles vão levar um susto.

Shuichi afundou na cadeira, se perguntando se aquela brincadeira iria lhe ajudar ou lhe separar de Yuki.

Tatsuha andava atrás do escritor, cansado de não ser ouvido. E... não ia ter jeito. O moreno puxou o revolver que estava em sua cintura e apontou para a cabeça loira a sua frente.

- Uesugi Eiri! Quer me ouvir?

-Não! – foi categórico.

- Mas vai. Temos que descobrir o que esta acontecendo Yuki. É o único jeito –falava Tatsuha já com a arma abaixada – mano, você não é o único que esta desapontado, eu também não consigo acreditar.

-Tudo bem.

-O que?

-Tudo bem, vou tentar descobrir algo.

-Sério? AH! OBRIGADO MANO! – dizia o moreno pulando em cima do loiro totalmente descontrolado.

Yuki tentava se livrar do irmão desesperado, as pessoas já começavam a parar para olhar a família.

-Não filha, não olha, eles precisam de privacidade – ouviram uma mulher dizer a criança que passava por perto.

-Para com isso Tatsuha! – se zangava Yuki empurrando mais ainda seu irmão fazendo-o cair no chão.

- É, foi mal... mas vem comigo, vamos descobrir a verdade – se levantando com os olhos em chamas.

- WHAA...Shuichi, olha um parque - apontando uma roda gigante.

-É ouvi dizer que iam mon...

O mais novo não conseguiu completar a frase, pois foi puxado pelo mais velho que corria em direção do parque.

-VAMOS LÁ SHUICHI! KUMAGORO QUER BRINCAR LÁ!

Os dois cantores corriam para a entrada sem saberem q eram observados. Tatsuha estava em um galho de cerejeira, vestido com aquelas roupas do exercito, segurava um binóculos na frente dos olhos enquanto o outra mão carregava um walktop.

-Alvo em vista, cambio – falando pelo walktop.

Yuki estava encostado no tronco da cerejeira com um cigarro na boca.

- Isso é ridículo.

-Ah, que é isso mano. – dando um pulo da arvore – é divertido – com um sorriso – mas ao mesmo tempo triste – quase chorando.

- Vamos, ou vamos perdê-los – falava Yuki.

- Shuichi , o Kumagoro quer ir na roda – falava Ryuichi com um sorriso inocente.

-OK, se o Kumagoro decidiu, então vamos em frente – exclamou triunfante.

-Vamos logo Shu-chan – gritava Ryuichi já na fila do brinquedo.

-Ta, hei, me espera!

- Ah, Yuki, isso não é justo! Era eu que deveria estar lá com o Ryu-chan! – Tatsuha já criava um lago artificial agarrado a barra da blusa do escritor.

- Tatsuha, querido... – começava com uma doce voz.

-Sim? – respondeu o moreno de olhos brilhando.

- SE VOCE NÃO PARA COM ISSO EU VO TE MATA! – gritava Yuki.

- Não faz assim maninho – implorava Tatsuha já de joelhos com uma voz quase num murmúrio.

-Entao não fique me irrite mais. Ou você não quer mais o Ryuichi? – falou Yuki.

- Eh! É a nossa vez Shu-chan! Vamos,vamos – Ryuichi puxava Shuichi pelo braço como uma criança guiando a mãe em uma loja de brinquedos.

Os cantores entraram na cabine e se sentaram um defronte ao outro.

Yuki e Tatsuha furaram a fila e entraram na cabine seguinte.( calma , é lógico que entre ameaças).

N/A: nyaa! Mais um cap ! heheh... espero q gostem!


	3. Chapter 3

-Veja Kumagoro, como é bonito tudo isso! – Ryuichi falava com o coelhinho rosa, mostrando o parque pela janela – Veja Shu-chan, o Kumagoro ta amando!

- É, é bem bonito – dizia desanimado.

- Oh! O que foi Shuichi? – dizia com voz infantil.

- Será que estamos fazendo a coisa certa? Sei lá! Eu já tinha tido uma briga com o Yuki e ele me expulsou, agora isso... Será que não vamos nos arrepender?

- Ah! É isso? Quanto a isso fique relaxado, você não percebeu?

- Não percebi o que?

- Os dois, Yuki Eiri e Tatsuha Uesugi estão na cabine abaixo da nossa! – contou de olhos fechados e abrindo um enorme sorriso.

-Será que eles já perceberam alguma coisa? – perguntou um nervoso Tatsuha.

O loiro apenas lançou um olhar de canto de olho para o irmão que estava colado ao vidro tentando ver algo. Yuki afundou levemente no assento, tentando descobrir o que o amante estava fazendo, e o que diabos, ele, Yuki Eiri estava fazendo ali.

Quando deu conta o brinquedo já havia parado, e era hora de descer.

Mas como? Parecia até que os dois cantores estavam à espera na porta do brinquedo conversando animadamente sobre alguma coisa.

O que eles fariam? Como sairiam sem serem vistos?

Não havia mais jeito, teriam de dar uma desculpa das mais esfarrapadas.

- IH! Olha só Ryu. É o Eiri e o Tatsuha. – comentou o animado Shuichi.

- O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Oras, não é obvio? – Tatsuha perguntou como a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Essa era a pergunta que fez Eiri ter um arrepio até onde achava que era impossível, ficou a espera pela resposta dos cantores.

- Desculpe, não! – responderam em uníssono.

- Como vocês vêem... Estamos juntos – Tatsuha anunciou abraçando seu irmão.

-É? – novamente em uníssono, como se tivessem combinado desde o inicio.

Eiri começou a contar até duzentos. No que aquele projeto de monge estava pensando?

- Agora, desculpe, mas íamos ao cinema. BYE BYE... – soltando o loiro e o puxando pela mão rapidamente.

O silencio reinava entre os cantores.

-Tat... - murmurou Ryuichi a franja agora cobrindo seus olhos.

Mas o silencio não durou muito, o mais velho caiu de joelhos abraçando Kumagoro.

- BUUUÁÁÁÁ... TAT-KUNNN! POR QUE?

- YUKIIII... – caindo junto – DESCULPAAAA!

Os dois se abraçaram e abriram o berreiro com suas caras chibis.

-SHUICHIII, DESCULPAAA! TAT-KUN, VOLTAAA! EU JURO QUE NÃO FAÇO MAIS BRINCADEIRAS ASSIM!

- EU TAMBEM JURO, YUKIII!

- Não é o vocalista da Bad Luck?

- É ele mesmo!

- E o Ryuichi da Nittle Grasper ta junto.

Ao perceber a encrenca que se meteram, Shuichi sai correndo puxando pela mão, um chibi. – Ryuichi que ainda chorava. Enquanto a multidão corria atrás dos dois, duas silhuetas encostavam-se a uma arvore.

- Era... Uma brincadeira? – Tatsuha repetiu.

- ba...kas...

Os fugitivos se esconderam atrás de uma barraquinha de cachorro quente e esperaram o alvoroço passar.

Lá da arvore os irmãos ficavam só observando de longe. Perceberam que os cantores já se dirigiam para a saída emburrados.

-AH! Yuki, to ficando nervoso. E se depois o Ryu-chan não me aceitar mais? Eu não vo agüenta!

Yuki abaixa a cabeça, pensativo, de olhos fechados.

- Vamos – ele diz frio.

- Para onde? Se sairmos daqui eles nos verão! – já ansiava.

- E daí?

-A... Bem, am...

-Vamos de uma vez. - puxando o monge pela manga da blusa.

Shuichi e Ryuichi já haviam saído do parque, estavam sentados em um banco da praça tristes discutindo o que fariam.

-Eu acho melhor agente ir esclarecer isso de uma vez por todas! Afinal como eles podem estar juntos? Eles são irmãos! – dizia Shuichi.

- E daí que são? Nós somos homens e estamos com eles que por sua vez também são. E nem por isso deixamos de namorar eles, certo? – Ryuichi solucionava a pergunta de Shuichi, já com Kumagoro nos braços, abraçando-o como se fosse a ultima vez na vida que fizesse isso.

Em um pulo Shuichi vê o carrinho de sorvete passando e resolve ir comprar dois (para ele e para o Ryu).

Ao pagar ele olha em uma direção qualquer para se certificar que ninguém havia o reconhecido, quando do nada ele o vê.

N/A:

Q pena, o próximo é o ultimo, heheh... gente to postando rapidinho pq a historia já ta pronta ok? Espero que todos estejam gostando! Queria manda um beijão para todo mundo da minha classe, e para minha família, ok? Bom eh issu!

PLEASE DEIXEM REVIEWS! E valeus pela reviews que já deixaram!


	4. Chapter 4

-Y,Y,Yuki. É você mesmo? – Shuichi perguntou esperançoso.

-Não, é só o meu espírito. É claro que sou eu, baka! – responde ríspido.

Não dava pra acreditar que ele havia ido atrás dele. Não era possível, era um sonho, só podia ser. Tinha que dizer algo.

-O que você faz aqui, Yuki?

-Hu,não posso vir aqui?

-Am, sim, mas você não havia ido no cinema com o Tatsuha?

-Eu, o despensei.

-Serio? – com os olhos brilhando.

-Sério.

-Sério,serio?

-serio serio.

-Serio,serio,serio?

-PARE JÁ COM ISSO!

-voce vai voltar para mim? – perguntou o ruivo com os olhos cobrindo ligeiramente os olhos.

-Hu, tanto faz.

-AAAHHH! YUKIII! – gritava Shuichi pulando em cima do loiro e este tentando tira-lo de cima.

Enquanto isso...

- Me perdoe Tat. Não sabia que isso poderia acontecer – explicava Ryuichi desapontado.

- Agora isso é passado.

-TAT...

-RYU...

-Aishiteru! – gritaram juntos.

E se foram juntos (obviou q de mãos dadas)

E Shuichi se foi, juntamente ao Yuki ( não sei como, também de mãos dadas)

Ou melhor, agarrado apo braço do loiro.

Fim, ou apenas um novo começo?

N/A: finalmente! jogando confetes terminei!

Queria agradecer a Nathy-chan que escreveu issa fic juntamente comigo no meio da aula, a Yuki Saiko, que eh minha amigona! A toda minha família e mais a um bando de gente ... Valeu pelos reviws até agora... espero q tenham gostado... bjos a todos!


End file.
